New Romantics
by WildestDreams13
Summary: Ally's a girl, who's a little lost, a college 2,000 miles away from home can do that. Austin's a boy, who just wants to help the girl find her way through the dark and the happiness that she's been lacking. Over protective mothers, and setting the girl up with the wrong guy, Austin & Ally are trying to navigate their way through the four years. Who will crash and burn first?/ AU
1. Chapter 1

New Romantics

Chapter One

_We're all bored, we're all so tired of everything_

The yawn slips out of her lips before she can even attempt to put a stop to it. This is what you get for staying up to watch one more episode of FRIENDS, Ally Dawson tells her self while flipping the page of the text-book that she was trying to read. As for the subject of the book, she wasn't sure because every word blurred together. Blah, blah, Biology. Blah, blah, History. Blah, blah, Literature. Learning used to be fun, at least before college.

Ally was a straight-A student, from Elementary to High School. She would've been valedictorian but stupid Elliot got a .5 of a better G.P.A. then her. Ally couldn't help that she didn't want to take AP Trigonometry. Who wants to take Trigonometry at all, especially AP. Elliot did, so Elliot got the position of valedictorian. Ally's still a little bitter about it.

The library is quiet, way quiet. It is a library after all, but Ally could use some noise. Noise used to bother her, it would mess up her focus on what ever task she needed to complete. Now, at her prime age of nineteen, she didn't mind some noise every once in a while.

If anyone looked over at the brunette, who had her face planted in the large text-book, they would presume that she was lost in the words of the book. That would be a lie, because Ally was asleep. Knocked out cold. Unlike the heat that had just hit the west coast.

Ally was originally from Miami, Florida. She ditched the heat of Miami for the even worse heat of California. The only reason she took the leap of moving over 2,000 miles by her self was simple, she got accepted to Stanford University. Her mom always wanted her to go there and that eventually led Ally to believe that she had to attend the prestigious school. Now, after being away from home for three months, Ally had a few regrets. But she would never, ever, let her mother find that out.

Stanford University was located near San Francisco and it's a very well known school. It offers many degrees in various things, such us education, medicine, and psychology which is what Ally was attempting to become.

Her head is resting in the spine of the book, a bit of drool manages to get on the white pages that were filled with black ink. That's what she gets for having to know whether Ross and Rachel were on a break or not at two in the morning. Ally always swore to her friends during sleep overs that she didn't snore. But, on the November after noon, a snore comes from the back table.

A blonde boy looks up from his own text-book when he hears the distant sound of snoring. The boy, Austin Moon, looks around the semi empty library for where the noise could be coming from. Once he spots the source, he's surprised by who it is.

Austin had seen the girl before. He wasn't sure what her name was, he didn't stalk her or anything. But she was in his Literature class. She always had on a nice dress and a cardigan. Her facial expressions ranged from bored, super bored, and very bored. Her smile, the little that he had seen of it, was very bright. If Austin was being cheesy, he would say that it blinded him.

He takes his attention back to the text-book, but stops when he hears the snore again. Austin starts to argue with him self. Should he wake up the girl from her peaceful slumber? Should he ignore it and keep studying his book? Or should he pack up his stuff and leave?

His decision is made when he hears her voice start to mumble incoherent things. Austin wouldn't want the girl to get in trouble for sleeping in the library, after all. So, as he shuts the cover of the book, puts the lid on his high lighter and pushes in the chair, he thinks over the possible things that could be said.

Austin was from California. His parents were only twenty miles away from the huge campus, most people would find it torture, but Austin didn't. He even went back home every weekend to work at the Mattress store that his parents had owned all his life.

The decision to attend Stanford was made as soon as Austin attended his first foot ball game when he was at the tender age of five. Five year old Austin had loved the energy of the campus and decided right then and there that he wanted to graduate from that very university.

Austin walks slowly to the table of the sleeping brunette, not wanting to wake her from, what seems to be, a peaceful sleep. Once at the table, Austin sets his stuff down before tapping her shoulder.

Ally doesn't do anything at first. In her head, she was still dreaming of the fruity mint swirl ice cream that she used to get with her dad on the board walk during the hot summer days.

Austin pokes her again, this time harder. Ally jerks a little, causing her book to lose its balance, which meant that her head also lost its balance.

"What the-" Ally starts to say before looking around at her surroundings. Now she remembers where she was. In the library, regretting her decisions from the night before. She must have fallen asleep with her book propped up and it must have moved somehow. Ally knows to never do that again.

Austin watches the girl stare out in to space, probably thinking. She must not notice him, because, when she turns her head towards Austin's direction, she screams.

"Ahhh, who are you?" Ally puts her hands on her chest to feel her heart rate that had increased a good bit.

In her three-month stay at the campus, she had yet to make a friend. Not one friend. Ally had no one to call when she didn't understand her homework. No one to ask out to get coffee at Starbucks. Absolutely no one. Not even her room-mate, Carrie, would talk to her for more than a second. The only reason the weird blonde did, was to ask if Ally could do her laundry. Did Ally say yes? Of course. Did Carrie become her friend? Of course not.

That's why Ally was shocked, and a little scared, to find a boy standing at her side.

Austin was taken back at Ally's reaction to finding him there. He didn't want to frighten the girl, that wasn't his intention at all.

Through out his whole life, Austin had always been bubbly. When he was in the first grade, his teacher told his parents that they could change his last name from 'Moon' to 'Sun' because he was bright like one. His laugh could brighten any room and it often did. He wasn't used to people not liking him because, not to brag, but what was there not to like.

"I'm sorry to frighten you. I'm Austin Moon, I saw you and I figured that you, well, you were sleeping, and yeah." Austin wasn't having his finest moment.

Ally stares at the blonde boy, who she recognizes from Literature class. He always sits in the front and raises his hand for every question. He reminds her of how she used to be.

Ally notices that the boy, Austin, has his hand extended out for Ally to shake. She wasn't going to do that. "Hi." She says, with a hint of grumpiness from being awoken from her sleep.

Ally ignores Austin's hand, turns around, grabs her book and purse, then gets up from the table. Austin gives the girl, who was still unnamed, a weird look. "I'm sorry if I made you mad, um, what's your name?"

Ally looks up to Austin's face. She notices his brown eyes and smile that seemed tattooed on to his face. "Ally." Ally wasn't sure why she was being so cold to the man who was just trying to be nice to her. Sometimes Ally had no control over how she would act in public. It was a switch that flipped in side of her. Once turned off, Ally sulked over her inability to be the nice, caring, lovable person that she knew she was, in public.

"Ally what?" Austin could tell that the girl, Ally, was being cold towards him. He accepted it. But, he still liked the smell of her hair and the soft features on her face.

"Dawson, Ally Dawson." She answers, because all she wanted to do was go back to her dorm room and sleep. "Now, if you would excuse me, Austin Moon, I need to go back to my dorm room to finish the dream that got interrupted."

Austin decides that it would be best not to argue, so he lets her go. As she walks past him, he gets a good waft of her perfume. Wow, he thinks, if he ever talks to her again, he was asking what perfume she uses.

* * *

><p>A few hours later and Ally had yet to drift back to sleep. She's tried, she really has. But, no matter what position she was in on the twin size bed, her mind would not drift away to dream.<p>

She gives up, and just in time for her phone to ring. _Mother. _Ally rolls her eyes because her mom always calls at the same time, every single day. "Hello, mother." Ally says in to her iPhone as she props her pillows up.

"Ally, it's so lovely to talk to you." Ally's mom, Penny, had attachment issues. Ally was an only child. Both Penny, and Ally's dad, Lester, wanted more children but, sadly, they couldn't conceive again. Which meant that they protected the one child they already had, with all their power. Lester wasn't as bad as Penny though.

Ally bites her lip before responding. "It's lovely to talk to you too, mother." When Ally was one, her first word wasn't mommy or daddy, no, it was mother and father. So, ever since, that's what she calls them. When she was little, every one found it adorable.

"How has your Saturday been?"

How has her Saturday been? Other than the fact that Ally fell asleep in the library, it was okay. Her mother didn't need to know about that. "It's been okay. I went to the library."

"Did you hang out with Emily today?" Ah, Emily. Ally made up the mythical Emily on the second week of school, when her mother had become suspicious that she hadn't made any friends yet. _Are you sure that you're trying hard enough? _Penny asked, pushing Ally over the edge. So far that she made up a nice girl named Emily, who was from the south and had a country twang in her voice. She was studying acting and liked to read Shakespeare in the park.

Penny bought it, "Oh, she sounds wonderful! I can't wait to meet her when I come up!" She had said over the phone. Luckily, Ally convinced Penny to not come up for visiting day because Ally was 'sick'. There could be a nice Emily somewhere at this big school, but she wasn't Ally's friend.

"Emily? Oh, Emily had to go back home for an emergency." Ally played with her Elephant pillow pet while trying to come up with more lies.

"Oh, why?" Her mom had to know everything.

Ally tried to find an excuse that would make Penny shut up. "Her family's cow just went into emergency labor." Ally nods her head along with the lie.

"Wow, give Emily my best when you talk to her, with you?"

"Will do, mother, will do."

* * *

><p>Austin leaves the library a few minutes after Ally does. He makes his way to the Starbucks that was on Campus, to get coffee for the ride to his parent's house. After receiving a large black coffee, Austin makes his way to the car.<p>

His parents bought him the red convertible when he graduated from high school back in May. When Austin first learned how to drive, he had to do it with his dad's old truck. So, he was still getting used to looking for the convertible when he was out and about.

The ride goes by fast, he listens to the radio. Not really listening because he had that girl stuck in his head. She was acting quite rude to him, but Austin ignores that part of the afternoon. He thinks about her hair that was slightly disheveled and the drool that was apparent on her face. Austin could tell, from the coldness she had towards him, that she didn't have a lot of friends and probably didn't get out often.

Once parked in the garage of his family home, Austin locks the car and makes his way to the side door that goes to the kitchen. When he enters the yellow painted room, Austin notices that his mother was mixing something in a bowl while silently humming to her self.

Austin moves his feet closer to where she stands. He reaches out his hand to touch her shoulder. Mimi, Austin's mother, jumps in surprise, almost dropping the bowl of dough. That was the second time in one day that Austin managed to catch a girl by surprise. "Austin! Why would you scare me like that?"

Mimi puts the bowl down on the counter to hit Austin in the shoulder with the drying towel. "I'm sorry," Austin says while throwing his hands up in surrender, "you don't have to hit me!"

"Yes, I do." Mimi continues to smack Austin with the towel until her arm grows tired.

Austin sits down on the stool across from where Mimi stands at the stove, about to put the bread in the oven. "Are you done now, mom?" Austin pops an M&M into his mouth.

"I guess, just never do that again. You could've been an axe murder or something. I'm too pretty to die, Austin Monica Moon." Mimi Moon was always one to joke around, especially with her only son's middle name.

"Hey, now," Austin starts to argue, "no reason to bring my horrid middle name in to this argument. Where's dad any way? Isn't he usually home by," He looks over at the clock that had cows on it, "seven?"

Mimi shuts the stove and starts to wash the dough that was on her hands. "Yes, but your sister had a sleep over last night and he had to pick her up after work."

Ah, Austin's little sister, Emma. Emma was at the wonderful age of ten. She thought that she was high and mighty since she was finally in the double digits. She idolized her big brother, Austin, so much, that she wanted to follow in his footsteps of going to Stanford.

"Ah, lovely Emma. How is my darling sister doing?" Austin missed his sister while he was at school, but Emma made it a priority to face time him every night.

"She's good, she got the lead in the fifth grade Thanksgiving play." Emma was in to being on stage, AKA, being the center of attention.

Austin smiles at his sister's accomplishments. "That's great."

* * *

><p>After Mimi takes the bread out of the stove, Mike, Austin's dad, and Emma, come walking through the door. When Emma sees Austin setting the dining room table, she runs to him for a hug. "Austin! I missed you."<p>

Austin hugs her back and says that he missed her too. After saying hello to his father, the whole family sits down around the table to eat the dinner that Mimi prepared. Chicken, home-made rolls, mashed potatoes, and corn on the cob, are passed around the table after saying grace.

"So, Austin," Mike starts to ask after taking a drink of his water, "how was class this week?"

Austin thinks about the previous week, but all that enters his mind is the girl that he met at the library. "It was good." He keeps his answer short while taking another bite of chicken.

"That's all you have to say?" Mimi asks because, usually, Austin had a lot to say about his week. "How's Dez?"

Austin met Dez in the first grade, when Dez moved to California from Florida. Dez had come to school wearing a super man cape and had his pet turtle on a leash, traveling behind him. While every other first grader in the class made fun of the eccentric red-head, Austin invited him to play super hero at recess, and to sit at his table during lunch. They've been best friends ever since.

"Good, he spent the night yesterday because his room-mate locked him out of the dorm again." Dez had been cursed with a mean guy who didn't like his crazy antics or his cu-cu clock that went off every hour. So, sometimes, David, the room-mate, would lock Dez out. Meaning that Dez would stay with Austin, who was blessed with a room to him self.

"It's terrible that his roommate is so mean." Mimi responds with her mothering tone. "What did you do today?"

Austin looks around the table at his family. His dad was trying to get the corn off of the cob while his sister was stuffing the buttered roll into her mouth. His mother stared at him with wide eyes, wanting to know everything. "I just went to the library." Austin can't help the blush that creeps on to his face. There was nothing to blush about from the library, but his face still turns red at the thought of the brunette.

"Austin's blushing!" Emma points to her older brother.

Both of his parents turn to look at their son's tomato colored face. "Yes he is. What happened, son?" Mike teases him.

Austin looks down at his plate and flips the blonde hair that got in his face away. "I just, there was a, well a girl at the library today." Austin was never one to stutter but he was also never one to talk to a girl often.

"A girl! Was she pretty?" His family continues to tease him.

"Maybe," Austin looks up from his plate. "she fell asleep and I woke her up. It was no big deal." He tries to recover.

"Then why are you blushing?"

Austin just takes a sip of his drink, trying to water down his embarrassment. He should've known not to tell his parents about it.

It didn't mean anything, did it? Austin shakes his head after putting the cup down, it meant nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Well hello! This is my new story and I'm really excited for it! It's AU since Austin &amp; Ally don't meet until college and they're not into music as much. There will be mentions of it of course because what's Austin &amp; Ally without music, but it won't be the major theme. <strong>

**The title, New Romantics and the lyric at the beginning, is a real song by Taylor Swift. This story was inspired by it. **

**I hope that you liked this and please leave a review on what you think :)**

**I do not own Austin & Ally, FRIENDS, the song New Romantics by Taylor Swift or anything else that I couldn't possibly own. **


	2. Chapter 2

New Romantics

Chapter Two

_We wait for trains that just aren't coming_

Ally wakes up on Monday morning with a head ache. Of course she wakes up every Monday morning with a head ache, but this one is worse. Last night, after promising her self that she would go to bed early, her roommate, Carrie, kept her up all night, crying about the break up that she's going through. Ally didn't want to be rude since she wanted Carrie to be her friend, if only to have a real one, but that meant she didn't get any sleep.

That's why the accident happens.

Ally finds her self rushing across campus to make it in time for her History class. The class starts in five minutes, it's a fifteen minute walk. Curse you, big campus. Her hands are filled with her textbooks, and phone. She attempts to pick up her speed but the blue wedges that she's sporting on her size seven feet, slows her down. Why did she think that it would be a good idea to wear them? Because they had been stuffed in the back of her closet for a few months now.

As Ally starts to cross the court-yard, which meant that she was only a few seconds away from the history building, she doesn't notice the man that she runs in to. And run in to she does.

Her books go everywhere, her ankles almost lose their balance, luckily they don't.

The main problem is the coffee that goes all over her shirt, jeans, and even in the tips of her hair. Ally groans while looking down at her shirt. She then looks up to see who the owner of the coffee. The blonde owner.

Austin looks down at his own shirt and jeans, that are covered with coffee as well. He was just walking to meet Dez at the cafeteria with two coffees, when, out of no where, a girl runs in to him. Once the girl lifts her head to look at him, he knows who it is. The girl from the library.

"You know, I really don't appreciate being covered in coffee." Ally says while looking down at the coffee that managed to get on her blue wedges. She knew that she shouldn't have worn them, should've just worn the same KEDS that she wore every day.

Austin glances down at the books that are lying on the ground below them, a mixture of his and Ally's. "You know, I don't appreciate people not looking where they're going, causing me to be covered in coffee." Austin points to his coffee stained jeans.

Ally starts to glare at him. "Hey, I didn't mean that. We're both in the wrong." Austin laughs off the awkwardness that was starting to bubble to the surface.

Ally ignores Austin's cheery laugh that makes her head ache worse, to bend down so she could pick up her books, that, luckily, survived the coffee spill. Before she can pick them all up, Austin bends down to help her. "I'm fine." Ally insists.

She isn't fine. The coffee on her shirt was starting to seep through it even more, meaning that her bra was going to show through the light pink shirt, any minute. And of course she was wearing her neon yellow one. Her jeans were getting a stain in the crotch, which isn't good at all.

"You don't look fine." Austin grabs her books from her as he stands up, then he grabs her hand to help her up as well. "Look, my dorm is right over there. Why don't you come over and we can get cleaned up."

Ally likes the sound of getting out of the sticky clothing, but she knew that her history class had already been going on for ten minutes and she had two more classes in the next four hours. She couldn't miss a class at this point in the school year.

"I would, but I have classes." Ally looks over at Austin's shirt. It was starting to stick to him, showing that what he had underneath it. His jeans were doing the same thing as hers. How much coffee could one person need?

"I do too, but we're covered in coffee, Ally." He gestures to their clothing and the ends of Ally's straight hair. "Come on. You can miss one day."

Ally thought over his over some more before finally nodding her head in a yes. Yes, she will go over to his dorm.

* * *

><p>After picking up every book that fell and throwing away the coffee cups, Austin starts to lead Ally to his dorm. Ally notes to her self that his building was about 2 miles away from hers. How big is this campus?<p>

Austin attempts to make small talk while walking up the steps that lead to his floor. Everything from favorite band, and favorite color. But, little ms. Ally Dawson, wouldn't respond. Once at the beige colored door, Austin pulls out his key and puts it in the lock. The door knob clicks, and he gestures for Ally to enter his room.

Ally's dorm room was painted an ugly shade of green, because Carrie got to the dorm room a week before she did and got to decide what color. Carrie put up posters of hot male celebrities. Justin Bieber and Channing Tatum filled the walls. Carrie's bed was closest to the door, so Ally got the bed right up against the window. Meaning that the stupid sun woke her up, along with the mocking-bird that seemed to be outside the window every morning. Ally knew that it was a sin to kill a mocking bird, according to that book she had to read in tenth grade, but that was a sin she was willing to commit.

The wall that was next to Ally's bed was the only wall in the room that wasn't painted that horrid shade of green. During the fourth week there, when Ally had officially given up on being friends with Carrie, Ally painted over the green with a pretty lilac. The lilac reminded Ally of her room back home. Carrie threw a fit but learned to deal with it.

Austin's dorm room was painted a light yellow, fitting his ever cheery attitude. He had a full-sized mattress against the back wall and a twin sized one against the window. Ally wondered if Austin ever had the urge to kill any mocking birds.

He had a desk sitting near the front door and a Mac Book lap top sat on the top. On the table beside his bed, was a few picture frames. In the first frame, a picture of him and what seemed to be his parents. The other was of him and a blonde girl.

"I think the girl is a little young for you." Ally talks for the first time since the coffee incident. She runs her finger over the frame, surprised by the lack of dust.

Austin laughs while going through his closet for something to change in to. "Ha ha. That's my little sister, Emma."

Ally nods while looking at the other pictures. "She's cute."

Ally wished that she had a sibling. All she had was her best friend since kindergarten, Trish, who stayed back in Miami for school. Ally missed her dearly since, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't find a friend.

Austin looks through the closet for something that would be proper for Ally to wear. Eventually he settles on a tee-shirt that he got from Disney Land last summer. It had Mickey Mouse on it and read, '_I'll be your Mickey," _He then finds the matching pajama pants.

Ally gives him a weird look when he hands it to her. "I'll be your Mickey?" Ally questions.

"What," Austin shrugs, "it's a little small for me so it should be fine for you. Unless you want to stay like that." Austin points to the shirt that used to be light pink. Her neon yellow bra was exposed and her jeans were not comfortable at all.

Ally groans, but goes to the bath room to change.

While Ally's in the bath room, Austin takes the opportunity to change out of his own sticky clothing. He takes off the ruined blue shirt from Hollister and starts to look for another. After finding one, he takes off his jeans as well. Leaving him in his boxers that have little turkeys on them, it is almost Thanksgiving after all. Before changing in to the yellow tee-shirt, he puts on some deodorant and cologne, attempting to get rid of the coffee smell.

After changing in to the baggy pajama pants, Ally puts her hair up in a small pony tail. She hangs her clothing over the towel rack in the surprisingly clean bath room. Luckily her undergarments weren't completely soaked through so she could still leave them on.

Once finished with everything, Ally walks out of the bath room to find Austin, shirtless and in nothing but his boxers, which had little turkeys on them. Ally could focus her eyes on his exposed chest, which was sculpted in to a six-pack. She could bite her lip while imagining what it would be like to kiss the blonde. Or she could use her nose to smell the cologne.

"Ew! What is that smell?" Ally scrunched up her nose while looking around the room.

Austin turns around to look at the girl who was standing in a sea of clothing. The shirt went down to a little above her knee and the pants went past her feet. She was destined to trip over them. He doesn't even bat in eye lash at the fact that he's standing in nothing but his Thanksgiving boxers.

"It's my cologne." He sniffs the air. "Why? Do you not like it?"

Ally shakes her head. "No! It smells," she pauses to think, "I don't even know because it's so bad. Never use it again."

Austin holds his hands up in surrender. "Okay, what ever you say princess Ally."

Ally walks over to the other side of the room to sit down on the bean bag chair. "Never call me that. And put on some clothes."

She turns her head away from the man, because, against her will, she was starting to turn red. Austin laughs while putting on his shirt and shorts. "Yes, ma'am."

* * *

><p>After fully dressed, Austin starts to ask a million questions.<p>

"Where are you from?" He asks because he's been dying to know.

"Miami, Florida." Ally answers while sitting on the bean bag chair and flipping through her book. She might as well read it since she didn't attend the class.

"Cool! My friend Dez is from there too. What are you studying?" Austin lies on his bed while playing with a basketball.

"Psychology." Ally tries to keep her answers short as possible.

The ball hits the ceiling then goes back down to his hands. "Wow, I have no idea what I'm doing yet. Family?"

Ally rakes through her head for an acceptable answer. How could she describe her family? "I have a mom and a dad. No siblings."

Her family was once very close, they did everything together. But, as Ally got older, her mother became more controlling. It was like she was living through her daughter. Her dad worked a lot but never made Ally feel like her mother did. Penny made Ally feel like she was just some long task on a to do list that wouldn't just check off already.

Austin wants to ask more but can tell that it's a touchy subject. Instead, he brings up his family. "My family lives about twenty minutes from here. They own a mattress store and I usually visit every week-end."

A part of Ally is jealous. "Why were you at the library on Saturday then?" Ally asks, finally bringing up their first meeting.

"I decided to spend the after noon at the library. If you must know, I went home straight after waking you up to eat dinner with them." Austin teases while throwing the basketball at Ally's head.

Ally somehow manages to catch the ball and throws it back to him. "If I didn't already say it, thanks for waking me up from my beauty sleep."

He throws the ball back to her. "Like you need it."

They both freeze at the statement. It lingers in the air until Ally hits Austin in the head with the ball. She sticks her tongue out. "Nice boxers by the way." Austin ignores her comment.

He looks at his phone to see the time. "Your clothes should be done soon." He puts his phone down and glances over at the brunette to see her high lighting the book that was in her lap. He hears his stomach growl and gets an idea. "Hey, why don't we go get some food?"

Ally snaps her head up. She had said for a while now that if any one asked her to do something, she would say yes. But she can't. "I'm sorry. I have plans already." While saying this, she gets off the floor and picks up her books.

"With who?" Austin didn't want to be rude, but who could she possibly be going out with?

Ally goes through her mind and one name pops up. "My friend Emily. She just got back from her home town. Her cow went in to emergency labor." Ally remembers the lie that she just told her mother two days ago.

"Oh?" Austin questions. "Wow, Emily sounds interesting."

"She is." Ally looks around the dorm for her purse. "I'll see you later!" She's gone before Austin can even blink an eye.

"What about your clothes?"Austin says a loud even though she's gone.

Austin had no idea what got into the girl but he knew that he wanted to know.

* * *

><p>Once back to her dorm room, Ally breathes a sigh of relieve after plopping down on her bed. She had run, across campus, in Austin's too big Mickey shirt, and too long pants.<p>

Why did she get so sensitive when Austin asked her to go out for food? Was it just an impulse?

When Ally was a freshman, she fell hard for a senior. He would hold her hand and kiss her cheek. All while breaking a little piece of Ally's heart off every day. When Ally had the guts to ask him out, he laughed in her face and claimed that it was all just a game. He was only talking to her because his friends paid him to. It was a classic story of boy uses girl for a bet. But this time, the boy didn't fall for the girl as well.

Ally took it hard at first. But she wasn't one to dwell on things. So she focused on her school work and getting accepted to Stanford. All her hard work payed off and she got accepted. Except, once accepted, she realized that this wasn't what she wanted.

While loving the idea of Psychology, Ally felt like the only reason she wanted it was because of her mom. She can't blame her mom though because she could've said no. But, by senior year, Ally was slowly loosing all her fire and passion. The little that she had left was spent playing the piano.

Ally fell in love with the piano when she was young. Along with singing, piano was a passion. But her mom convinced her that she didn't need the piano. Who was her mom to say what she did and didn't need?

Ally lays her head into the soft pillow, she can still smell Austin's terrible cologne. The shirt on her body was soft, and made her feel a little calmer. When her eyes closed, she pictured Austin. With his blonde hair and brown eyes. His nice chest and muscular legs. The natural smell of him and the non-natural smell of his cologne. His care free attitude. And how he kept pictures of his family on his dresser. He was better than she was.

Ally was never one to fall for someone so quickly. She wasn't going to start it now. Or was she? Her dreams thought she was because, even if Ally wouldn't admit it, Austin was already swarming her dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>I do not own Austin and Ally or New Romantics by Taylor Swift.<strong>

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

New Romantics

Chapter Three

_We show off our different scarlet letters_  
><em>Trust me, mine is better<em>

Ally's awoken from her mid day nap by her phone ringing. _The players gonna play, play, play, play, and the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate. _She groans internally while reaching for her phone that was resting on the bed side table. Once in her hand, she presses the screen and it lights up with the words, _Missed call from Mother-(10).__  
><em>

Her mother called ten times. All ten calls Ally ignored while trying to keep her dreams away from the certain blonde who she just saw three hours before.

Ally unlocks her phone so she can call her lovely mother back. Only one ring goes by before her mother's voice comes through the speaker. "Ally! Where have you been and why haven't you answered your phone?" Penny's voice is filled with worry and concern.

Even though Ally knows that her mother is only acting this way because she cares, Ally still rolls her eyes. "I'm sorry, I was napping."

Her head goes over the afternoon. The late start, the coffee spill and field trip to Austin's room. The shirt and pajama pants that were still on her body and the simple banter with the boy. How she ran away when Austin asked if she wanted to go get food and how she left with out getting her clothes.

Could she tell her mother that? Penny hadn't been the type of mom who would talk about boys with her daughter. Ally wanted nothing more than to be able to tell her mom about what happened in high school, but she didn't know how. So she simply didn't.

"Why would you be napping in the middle of the afternoon on a Monday? Didn't you have classes?" Ally forgot, Penny had her schedule memorized.

Most daughters would be able to tell their mother about the nice afternoon they had with a boy, but Ally didn't think her mom would get it. Penny would say that Ally should've denied Austin's offer and went to class, even if she was covered in coffee.

"I did, but they were canceled. I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Why?"

Think of another lie, Ally, Think of another lie. "I had to pick up Emily from the air port early this morning."

"Oh! How is her cow?" Penny's voice changes from worry to curiousness.

"Good, absolutely good."

* * *

><p>"Why do you have girl clothes laying on your bed?" Dez, Austin's best friend, asks the next after noon when he walks in Austin's room to find him folding clothes.<p>

A light pink shirt, with a distant brown stain, and a pair of jeans, also with a distant brown stain, lay on Austin's blue comforter. Austin looks down at the items that Ally wore before replying. "It's a long story."

It really wasn't. Austin met a girl at the library. She was sleeping and he woke her up. Then he accidentally spilled coffee all over them and he took her back to his dorm room. They flirted, or so Austin thought they did, while she wore his shirt and pants. He then asked if she wanted to go get something to eat and she freaked.

Now, Austin's left with her clothes and confusion.

"Has Austin Moon finally lost his virginity?" Dez jokes while flopping down on the other bed.

Austin cringes at his red headed friends question. He didn't need to be reminded that he was in fact still a virgin. It wasn't that there wasn't any girls who were willing to be with him, it was just he didn't think that it was the right time; It was never the right time. He wasn't waiting to marriage per ce, but it felt like that.

"Haha, very funny." Austin throws the nearest pillow at his friend. "No, it's just a who I spilled coffee on yesterday"

Dez glances over at the blonde who was trying to keep the blush from creeping on to his face. "Is that how you pick up girls now? Just a little spilled coffee leads to clothes coming off. I need to learn a thing or two from you, dear Austin, master of girls." Dez throws the pillow back.

Austin catches it one handed before responding. "It wasn't like that!" As Austin starts to explain the Ally thing, a knock is heard. Before Austin can get the door, Dez beats him to it.

Dez was sporting his multi colored pants, along with suspenders. His shoes were more than likely bought at the clown store and his red hear matched Austin's face once he sees Ally come to view in the door way.

"Austin, one of your lady friends is at the door!" Ally raises her eye brow at Dez's deceleration as Dez opened the door wide for her. "Are you the one who left her clothes here?"

Ally nods before stepping another foot in to the door. She was tempted to not even come get her clothes, she had plenty already. But, their was something gnawing at her to come get them all morning and after noon. So after her last class of the day, Ally made her way across campus to visit the boy who wouldn't leave her mind. She was not expecting to meet a tall red head, that's for sure.

Austin turns his head from the basket of clothes to look at the girl. "Hey," he says once Ally's fully in to the room. "I have your clothes." He points to the clothes neatly folded beside him.

"Thanks," Ally smiles lightly at his generosity. "sorry I left in such a hurry yesterday."

Dez raises his eyes at her apology before mouthing, 'why'd she leave in a hurry' at Austin who flipped his hair out of his face.

"It was no big deal." Austin shakes his head to show Dez that nothing happened. Nothing. Happened.

The tallest person in the room looks over at the shortest before opening up his mouth again. "Won't you introduce me to your friend, Austin?"

Austin takes his attention from the soft fabric of his jeans to the other people in the room. "Ally, this is Dez. Dez, this is Ally." The two young adults shake each others hands.

"Nice to meet you, Dez." Ally says with a smile.

Austin thinks, _what, she can be nice to him, but not me? _"Sorry to cut this visit short, but I think that Dez was just leaving, right?" Austin gives Dez his puppy dog eyes that always work.

"Oh, you don't have to leave just because I'm here, I have to leave now, any way." Ally says while picking up the clothes. She technically didn't have any where else to be, in fact she was just going to the library, since her room mate was having a 'friend' over. Ewe.

"No!" Austin yells with out thinking first. Ally raises her eye brows while Dez stares at the blonde and brunette, as if they were a deleted scene from his favorite movie. "What I mean is you don't have to go."

"What my dear Austin is trying to say is would you like to have dinner with us?" Dez cuts in because, even though he isn't good with girls at all, he knows a babbling idiot when he sees one.

Ally thinks it over in her mind. She would love some food, but food with Austin and his friend when she didn't really know either of them? "No, no, that's okay. You guys should go enjoy dinner with out me." She looks around the room one last time, admiring the cleanness of it and the blonde in it.

Austin almost stops her but then he realizes he does not know her at all. And it's obvious that she doesn't want to be known. So he lets her walk out of the dorm room. Dez hits him upside the head once the door is shut.

"Ow!" Austin exclaims, rubbing his head with the back of his hand. "What was that for?"

Dez shakes his head. "For being a babbling idiot."

**It's been forever since I've updated and I feel so bad! I haven't updated anything since before Christmas! I've been in a slump lately with school being so stressful, but I have a long weekend because of snow so I'm ready to write again! I'm going to reread all my multi chapter stories that aren't finished to get back in to them. I wanted to update this one now, even though it's shorter, because I already had it mostly written. **

**I hope you enjoyed this and please leave a review :) **

**I do not own Austin and Ally, Shake it Off or New Romantics by Taylor Swift**


End file.
